


the itty bitty imsk flu

by BajillionKittens



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fancomic, Gen, deaged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BajillionKittens/pseuds/BajillionKittens
Summary: The highly contagious Imsk flu causes the body to revert to a previous state. Meaning, it turns you into a little tot.





	the itty bitty imsk flu




End file.
